theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 4) 18
Synopsis for "The Heroes' Journey" Though he is tired from his battle with Grodd, The Flash has been enjoying his life since, because his girlfriend Patty Spivot has moved in with him. Unfortunately, Barry still hasn't got his old job at the Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau back, so he is forced to retain his job at the Keystone Saloon. For nearly two centuries, the bar has catered to outlaws, and tonight is no exception. It is a surprise to Barry how many criminals still come to the bar - and how many will readily incriminate themselves at the merest prodding. Tonight, the Trickster admits that he hasn't had much work lately, but he is eager to put a crew together for another robbery. He admits without hesitation that he used to be a member of The Rogues, until they booted him out. Since then, he returned to his roots, and, after his arm was ripped off by a gorilla, his so-called real family made him a new, robotic one. His bragging is interrupted by a swat team, who warn that he is under arrest for both robbery and murder. Surprised, Axel Walker complains that he is no murderer as he is dragged away. Barry, of course, knows Axel well enough already to believe in his innocence. Outside, Barry over-hears the police's gunfire as the Trickster escapes their shackles. Unexpectedly, he is attacked in mid-air by a man calling himself Sprint, who claims to have access to the Speed Force. Sprint is accompanied by a side-kick on a scooter called Turbo-Charger. Unfortunately, the Trickster knocks Sprint off of his feet, and straight into the path of some speeding police cruisers. He is saved just in time by the Flash, who recognizes the pair of heroes as Albert Lim and Floyd Gomez, two men who were sucked into the Speed Force along with Iris West, months ago. Frustratingly, they seem to have come out of it with speed powers. Unfortunately, though he managed to save Sprint, Flash is not fast enough to prevent the Trickster from knocking Turbo-Charger from his flying scooter. He does manage to clear out a path for the young man's fall, but it still hurts when he lands. After recovering, both he and Sprint find themselves face to face with the Flash, who has already captured the Trickster in the meantime. He explains that they need to talk. Neither Albert nor Gomez is happy to hear the Flash warn them that they can't simply be heroes because they have powers. They explain that they expected him to lead their team of speedsters, but he responds that he is already part of the Justice League - and he's not even really used to that. Suddenly, Gomez' girlfriend appears, angrily berating him for actually going through with his plan. Flash explains that he called her there, along with Iris West and Barry Allen, as they all need to talk to each other about their experiences in the Speed Force. Iris and Gomez' girlfriend claim that they were not given any powers, so only Gomez and Albert were affected. While Albert begins to doubt his plan, Gomex becomes resentful, and storms off. Meanwhile, Iris shows the Flash news that someone called the Outlander has given an ultimatum, and his attention is required. Apparently the group of people living out in the desert called Outlanders have adopted Axel Walker as their mascot, and are lobbying the city for his release from prison, based on the fact that they are not subject to the laws of any government. From their office, Patty and James Forrest watch the developments, when they are interrupted by Barry, who explains that he has come to help. However, not long after he arrives, David Singh appears, and has him kicked out, as he is not supposed to be there so long as he's not working there. While David's back is turned, Patty points out the crime scene report, and Barry steals it without anyone noticing. All of the photo and security footage evidence is blurry, which should have been inconclusive for identification. The Rogues have a no-killing code that Axel followed, even if he was kicked out. Meanwhile, the blast that knocked out the wall was an unlikely move for a surgical thief like the Trickster, not to mention that it used the wrong kind of explosives. Someone else must have detonated the wall. In prison, Axel insists that he did not change the formula of his bombs, and points flash to the location of some of his own for comparison tests. However, he will not offer any help in preventing the Outlanders from storming the prison and trying to break him out, which is liable to cause a political firestorm after the Flash unceremoniously puts them all down. Even so, Barry rushes off to the armoury to check out the bombs, only to hear the alarm sounding - which means the Outlanders have made their move 20 minutes early. Intending to put a stop to it, Barry tries to phase through the wall, only to slam into it hard. Something has made his powers disappear. Appearing in "The Heroes' Journey" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Patty Spivot *'Charles' *Sprint *Turbo-Charger *Iris West *Marissa Rennie Villains *The Trickster (Axel Walker) *'Outlanders' Other Characters *James Forrest *David Singh Locations *Keystone City **Diamond District **'Keystone Saloon' *Central City **Central City Police Department Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-18 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_18 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-18-the-heroes-journey/4000-395308/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)